La camisa
by Matli
Summary: Sexo sin compromiso o algo más? Regina, Emma, camisa... sexy fic. Pasad y leed! Enjoy it, or not :D


Buenas noches!

Disclaimers: nada es mio, bueno algo sí, pero lo importante, lo que se puede vender nop.

Lilith me pidió que adaptase está historia y aquí estamos (ganando tiempo para terminar el resto y que no me comáis por el retraso).

Me queda un examen y vuelvo a la normalidad, pero nada más terminar de subir esto seguiré escribiendo el siguiente cap de la presi.

Uh, y sólo me queda decir que la situación que aquí leeremos viene de la canción **Alkondarie-Gatibu.** www. youtube. com. /. watch ? v = 9bNwBOWKUvk (quitad el punto después del com y de después de la barra, y los espacios)El resto no, es decir no es songfic, no sigue la letra de la canción, para los que la entendáis. Para el resto os hago un resumen de la letra al final :) no tiene desperdicio.

Ya sabéis, reviews si queréis.

Editado:(_Corregidas unas cuantas faltas que me salté ayer, y un nombre que se me había escapado)_

Enjoy it, or not!

* * *

"_Voy a llegar tarde, ¿mi ropa, dónde coño está mi ropa, la camisa…"_

Sólo un sueño, sólo era un suelo, uno de los que tanto tenía Emma desde que empezó a salir en secreto con la alcaldesa.

Regina Mills; la exuberante castaña Regina Mills. La perfecta alcaldesa del pueblo perfecto, la perfecta esposa de un joven genio de la hípica.

Pero también era la amante de la recientemente nombrada, después de la repentina muerte de Graham, sheriff del pueblo: esa rubia que en cada reunión le volvía loca, esa mujer que todo el mundo pensaba que era su enemiga pública número 1, esa mujer llamada Emma Swan.

Emma Swan, esa rubia que siempre había atraído los problemas allá dónde fuera. Tanto que incluso pasó unos meses en la cárcel justo antes de cumplir los 18. Pero ese momento hizo que se diese cuenta de que tenía que cambiar. Pasaron unos años más, pero al final la mujer terminó, por azares del destino, viviendo en ese tranquilo pueblo.

Apenas llevaba una semana viviendo en la ciudad cuando el Sheriff local le ofreció un puesto. Su primera tarea: ir a la reunión de esa tarde en la oficina de la alcaldesa.

Y fue allí, bueno en las escaleras de la oficina, donde se vieron por primera vez. Sentada en el suelo, con los archivos desparramos en la acera después de darse tremendo golpe contra un hombre que salía del edificio a toda prisa sin mirar.

Después de eso la ayudó a levantarse y se quedó prendada al ver sus ojos, esos grandes y verdes ojos, esos ojos que miraban con horror los archivos tirados, con todas las hojas desparramadas y desordenadas.

Le ayudó a recoger y después de presentarse y ver que era la persona a la que estaba esperando, subieron al despacho. Le preguntó si quería un café.

_"Un café y lo que quieras" _era lo que le habría gustado a Emma decirle al ver a tremenda mujer ayudándole; morena de pelo corto con ese mechón medio caído sobre un lado de la cara que hacían que las ganas de Emma por acariciarle aumentasen, labios rojos carmesí totalmente besables, piel tostada perfecta para ser acariciada en cualquier momento y un cuerpazo de infarto envuelto en un perfecto traje gris de chaqueta y pantalón.

Aceptó el café, por supuesto, y después de la reunión que se alargo dos horas, y no precisamente por estar hablando de trabajo, vino una comida al día siguiente, al siguiente una copa, y a la semana ya estaban besándose con frenesí en la puerta de la casa de Emma, con las camisas descolocadas, el pulso agitado y el pelo totalmente revuelto. Sí, esa noche terminaron haciendo el amor en el suelo de la sala incapaces de llegar hasta el dormitorio.

Así pasaron 1 año y 3 meses, 15 meses de sexo desenfrenado. _"Sólo sexo, sin compromiso" _es lo que le dijo Regina a Emma después de esa primera vez. Tenía marido y no parecía querer dejarlo por una simple Sheriff de pueblo que no podía darle esa vida perfecta que soñó de pequeña:

Una casa señorial, que ya tenía, un perro y esos dos perfectos niños que parecía destinada a tener, sólo una aventura un poco de sexo, sin ataduras, una aventura, probar cosas nuevas, descubrir nuevos horizontes, y eso le estaba pasando factura a Emma.

-Sólo eres su juguetito Ems, sólo eso, su "pequeño" juguetito, jamás dejará a su marido por ti, así que ahora duérmete.  
_  
Ring, ring, ring…_

-Puto teléfono, joder quién llama a las –Emma miró el reloj mientras se acerca al escandaloso teléfono que parecía querer despertar a medio pueblo. -23:00, coño, mañana madrugo, espero que sea bueno.

-¡Diga!-contestó malhumorada, se le notaba el tono enfadado, tenía mal despertar, pero la mujer del otro lado del teléfono ya sabía eso y no se lo tomó a mal.

-Emma querida, deja de renegar, y ven a mi casa, Daniel no está, soy toda tuya esta noche, ven.

Y Emma volvía a caer, no podía negarse a una llamada de Regina, aunque cada vez que iba decía que sería la última vez. Pero no podía terminarlo, ella le amaba, en esos meses había pasado de querer devorarla a querer pasar el resto de su vida junto a la neurótica alcaldesa y si sólo quería sexo, pues se lo daría.

Terminó de despertarse y mientras buscaba un pantalón en el armario se miró las manos, le temblaban, estaba nerviosa, era como si fuese la primera vez que hacía eso.

-Este es perfecto- ya tenía la ropa que quería llevar, total, sabía a lo que iba; un simple vaquero y una camisa le bastaban.

Pero volvió a pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría pasar más tiempo juntas; salir a cenar en sábado por la noche, ver una película tiradas en el sofá, hacer cosas sin necesidad de mirar el reloj continuamente. Y como todo el mundo sabe, pensar no es bueno y el pantalón decidió no entrar.

-Vamos Emms ¡concéntrate! Ina te espera, tú Ina te espera, joder voy a llegar tarde.

Y así con la camisa a medio cerrar, que por no ser menos decidió no atarse, bajó corriendo las escaleras, ya se la ataría en el coche.

Llegó a la casa de Regina. Y allí estaba ella con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, le estaba esperando, sólo a ella. _"Sólo sexo" _esas palabras resonaron en su cerebro pero al verle con esa bata tan sexy, decidió no seguir pensando.

Recorrió el patio hasta llegar a la mujer, sujetó sus manos y le miró sonrojada, con esa mirada tímida que ponía cada vez que iba a su casa sabiendo a lo que iba.

Sí, esa era la Emma que Regina amaba, esa por la que pensaba dejar a su marido, al que una vez pensó amar con todas sus fuerzas pero que ya no amaba más. Esa noche se lo diría, pero ese no era momento, ese era el momento de disfrutar.

El primer calentón les entró nada más cruzar la puerta mientras arrancaban la chaqueta de Emma.

Se besaron; primero fue un beso tierno, suave con calma, pero pronto pasaron a la lucha de lenguas, al desenfreno antes de siquiera avanzar dos pasos, no podían esperar más, las manos no se pararon quietas, y si no llega a ser por la calma de Regina habrían terminado dando un espectáculo en la entrada de la casa con la puerta abierta. Una vez cerrada la puerta con ellas dentro terminaron de desatar su pasión; la bata de Regina ya se encontraba más abierta que cerrada, y las manos de Emma comenzaron a recorrer su espalda y abdomen sin dejar la lucha de lenguas.

Llegaron al salón a duras penas. Regina buscaba a tientas el sofá mientras la otra mujer besaba su cuello, era su punto débil y lo sabía, le volvían loca esos besos en el cuello y nuca.

A duras penas consiguieron terminar sentadas en el sofá y no en el suelo. Y a partir de ese momento Regina no se pudo contener:

Se quitó la bata sin despegar la mirada de la mujer que tenía entre sus piernas y se lanzó al ataque con la intención de arrancar las molestas prendas que aun estaban sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Pero la ropa de Emma ese día no parecía querer colaborar; los botones de la camisa se mantuvieron firmes y la cremallera del pantalón no bajó ni un ápice.

-Oh dios, primero no entran y ahora no salen, quítalo como sea Ina, ¡quiero sentirte ya!

-Tranquila fiera, tenemos toda la noche- Regina, siempre era ella la que terminaba calmándose un poco para poder disfrutar de la noche entera.

Después de conseguir quitarle la ropa a Emma, volvieron al sofá. Primera parada, primeras caricias de la noche.

-Eres preciosa Regina -. Murmuró Emma antes de chupar un pezón de su morena. Lo chupó y mordisqueó hasta escuchar sus primeros gemidos.

Al oírla gemir su nombre subió hasta su boca y la besó, con calma, pausadamente queriendo disfrutar del momento.

Se sentó en su estomago mientras se deleitaba con las vistas, aunque sabía que si era valiente esa sería la última noche que hiciese eso. Estaba cansada del sexo sin compromiso, pero volviendo a meter ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su cabeza, volvió a recorrerla con la mirada.

-Perfecta.

Le recorrió el cuerpo a besos, despacio, disfrutando con los gemidos. Y en ese sofá llegaron los primeros orgasmos, pero no los últimos.

La mañana siguiente las encontró ya en la cama acariciándose mutuamente después de una noche loca de pasión. Y en ese momento Regina se llenó de valor: Se lo iba a decir, le iba a decir que su marido quería irse a Europa a continuar su carrera y que ella; por desgracia para Daniel, no pensaba dejar el pueblo. Se querdaría en ese lugar con su rubia, la quería más que a ese hombre y no pensaba dejarlo todo por seguir su sueño.

-Emma…

_Ring,ring,ring._

-Perdona, tengo que contestar, ahora vuelvo-_"Maldito teléfono, como sea una oferta les destrozo, después de lo que me ha costado decidirme a decírselo y ahora esto" _pensó mientras se levantaba desnuda y se dirigía al salón donde se había quedado su móvil.

_-Regina soy yo, acabo de llegar al pueblo llego a casa en 5 minutos._

-Emma es mi marido tienes que irte… lo siento- dijo la morena apenada a la mujer que acababa de levantarse y en ese momento se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Y allí que fue a la carrera intentando encontrar toda su ropa: ropa interior, zapatillas, pantalones… no entraron. La camisa tampoco quería abotonarse, "_vaya día"_.

Sus manos estaban demasiado nerviosas como para atinar, daba igual sólo le quedaban unos segundos, no podría salir por la puerta sin cruzarse con Daniel, por lo que salió corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de un balcón por el que saltar. A medio vestir, ni un beso, ni un adiós, nada.

Y en ese momento se decidió: esa sería la última vez, estaba cansada de ese juego, estaba cansada de salir siempre corriendo, de tener la cabeza en otra cosa cada vez que estaba de patrulla por el pueblo… cansada de poner su corazón en juego con ese tipo de relación que no lleva a nada. "_Sí, le llamara después, en la hora de la comida._ _Se acabo_."

_"Se ha terminado se lo he dicho. ¡Sí!, unos meses y estaré soltera otra vez, bueno no… Emma, tengo que llamarle, se veía dolida al irse. Ya sé, iré a buscarle en la comida y se lo diré, estaré solo para ella, podremos salir juntas sin miedo a que alguien nos vea y nos descubre. Le gustará, lo sé, ella… me quiera, sí… bueno, eso espero"._

-Hola Señorita Lucas, busco a la Sheriff Swan

-Ha ido al juzgado, me ha dejado aquí hasta que vuelva.

-¡Regina!

-Parece que ya está aquí, muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita Lucas, ya puede volver a la cafetería.

Una mirada nerviosa y pequeño roce de manos era todo lo que podían hacer como saludo. Estaban en la comisaria, enfrente de una ciudadana y no podían besarse como les gustaría. Aún no, pero un poco más y la rubia sería suya.  
_  
"Ahora o nunca Ems, se valiente. Quiero terminar esta relación, sí, eso suena bien, venga díselo, dejará de doler en unos días ya lo verás, dile"._

-Emma…

-Regina…

-Tu primero Regina.

-Qué te parece si vamos a comer y te lo cuento allí.

-Vale, dame un minuto, dejo los expedientes y vamos.

Seguía con la misma ropa con la que fue el día anterior a casa de Regina, aunque había cambiado las zapatillas por sus conocidísimas botas y el pelo revuelto por… el pelo casi revuelto. Aún así, a los ojos de Regina estaba preciosa, y viendo como se dirigía al archivador la morena terminó de convencerse:

Sí, se lo diría ese mismo día, le diría que se quedaría en el pueblo con ella, por ella.

-Ya estoy, vamos.

Disfrutaron de una agradable comida, pero se les notaba idas; Emma estaba triste, cualquiera dentro del bar de la abuelita podría intuirlo. No podía ocultar el dolor, había puesto demasiado en esa relación sin futuro, y la noche anterior fue la puntilla. _"¿A partir de ahora, me escucharas cuando te diga que las relaciones de solo sexo no te convienen?, cabezona" _se dijo a si misma mientras dejaba los cubiertos y se armaba de valor para decirle lo que sentía a Regina.

-Regina, yo quería decirte, que bueno… estos meses han sido agradables…pero… ya sabíamos que no podría durar y… bueno no quiero una relación de solo sexo y tú tienes a tu marido y tu carrera y… esto… pues eso… esto….-. Un dedo en su le hizo callar.

La morena ya vio por donde va y no pensaba dejarle terminar esa frase. Sabía que quería dejarle, llevaba notando que no le agradaba ser el segundo plato un tiempo, pero mientras esperaba para poder decirle a su marido que no pensaba ir a Europa con él, casi perdió a su rubia.

-Yo tampoco quiero una relación así.

-Entonces este el fin, ¿no?, espero que te vaya bien Regina- dijo Emma destrozada mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus inundados ojos.

-No- murmuró Regina una vez pasado el shock, mientras el resto de las personas del bar empezaban a fijarse en ellas; no era normal ver a la Sheriff y a la alcaldesa hablando civilizadamente y aun menos verles discutir con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿No? ¿Qué quieres de mi, Regina? Acabas de… decirlo… ya no sé qué quieres.

-No. Emma, espera antes de que te marches sin mirar atrás, yo…umm Daniel se va a Europa y yo… no voy con él, me quedo aquí-Ya esta lo había dicho, con los nervios atacados por tener todo ese público, pero ya lo había dicho.

-Claro y necesitas a alguien, ¿verdad? No pienso calentar tu cama mientras esperas su regreso-contestó Emma comenzando a cabrearse al ver que la mujer sólo la quería mientras no tenía al marido cerca.

-Emma. No es así, y baja la voz-dijo Regina mientras intentaba hacer que saliesen para poder mantener esa conversación lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-No, si no es así, entonces dilo. Aquí.

-Daniel va a Europa, y yo me quedo aquí por… me quedo aquí por ti-dijo armándose de valor acercándose lo máximo posible a la mujer para evitar que el resto de las personas le escuchasen.

-Dilo.

-¿Qué?

-Dilo, si quieres algo conmigo, vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto enfrente de todo el bar. Vamos.

-Voy a dejar a mi marido y me voy a quedar en Storybrooke por ti. Quiero… te quiero- dijo Regina alzando la voz consiguiendo que todos le mirasen y que Ruby dejase caer un plato.

-Yo también-contestó Emma acercándose a la nerviosa alcaldesa.

-¿¡Tú también has dejado a tu marido!?-intentó bromear Regina para calmar los nervios, nada habituales en ella,_" Ha dicho que ella también, ¡ella también me quiere!"_

-No tonta yo también te quiero, qué tal si nos vamos y dejamos de dar el espectáculo-dijo la rubia mirando por primera vez a su alrededor y viendo a todos con la boca abierta.

-Bien, pero está humillación me la pagas, Sheriff Swan- Regina le guiñó un ojo dejándole ver que el cabreo no era tan real, aunque más que calmar a la Sheriff consiguió que las mejillas de la rubia hiciesen juego con su chaqueta. Definitivamente esa era la persona con la quería pasar el resto de su vida. _"A la mierda los sueños de infancia, mi príncipe azul es una princesa"._

Salieron del bar tomadas de la mano y así llegaron a la comisaria. Aún le quedaban un par de horas de garita, como les llamaba la rubia y aunque quisiera pasarse el resto de la tarde mirando a Regina y sonriendo como una tonta no podía escaquearse, no si no quería ganarse una bronca de la alcaldesa.

- Sheriff Swan para ser mi novia tienes que hacer primero una cosa.

-Pero si has sido tú la que me lo ha pedido.

-Sí, pero… sólo prométeme una cosa.

-Dime.

-Yo… te quiero mucho, y me encanta como rellenas los vaqueros, y como se marcan tus curvas en esa camisa-sonrojo de Emma, sonrisa de Regina. -Pero líbrate de ellos, o los quemo como vuelva a pasar lo de esta última noche.

-Pero la camisa es tuya Regina.

-Bueno entonces quema solamente el pantalón.

-Trato.

END.

* * *

Si ha gustado tenéis una cajita debajo para rellenar :) si no ha gustado y queréis ponerme a parir, siempre desde el cariño xD también podéis rellenarla. Si tengo fallos que queráis criticar también ehh

Y ahora resumen de la letra:

Chica llama a chico y le dice que su marido no está en casa.

Chico busca la ropa, no puede atarla como Emma.

Llega, le espera en el portal(en este caso hay ascensor), se lo empiezan a montar allí mismo, suben.

El tío ahora no puede quitarse la ropa, se lo montan. Y a la mañana siguiente llama el marido desde el portal.

El chico no puede abrocharse la ropa y termina marchando escaleras abajo.

Y después repetición, y más repetición.

Y ahora una frase que tendría que ser SwanQueen fija 100%

_"Zoro moduen jarri ginen ta gozatzen heldu zan goiza"_

_"Nos volvimos locas y gozando llego la mañana"  
_


End file.
